


孤独病人

by Stashu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stashu/pseuds/Stashu
Summary: 土味同志文，第一人称恐艾攻X斯大树经典款肌肉受。年下年下！年龄差近二十岁吧。对文章有“洁”的要求，请不要勉强自己。





	孤独病人

《孤独病人》

第一章

我上铺的被子从上面挂下来半张，垂着，在我右上方铺成一片三角形的浓黑阴影，还散发着微潮的汗臭。这味道冲得跟我初中偷着抽的两块五哈德门似的，刀子似的滚进喉管，在肺部浊浊地胀开。我脆弱的脑干显然也受到波及，由此，我睡得并不踏实。

被我压在胳膊底下的手机振动起来，我眯着眼看闪烁的屏幕，是个座机的来电。我挂了。对方又拨来，我又挂了。对方再拨来，于是我接了，并且在对方开口前口头上和他母亲进行了一次短暂的性交活动。

“小郑，是我。”对面的男声低沉而憔悴，还有点活鸡拔毛后残喘的嘶哑。

我摸黑坐起身，一双光脚在脏兮兮的地面上探索着不知道甩去哪的拖鞋。我压低嗓门，反问：“你谁啊？”

对方顿了顿，说：“我，冯德权。之前我们在软件上聊过，你说你不约炮，但是有空可以见一面。后来我说想请你吃饭，你说你学校放寒假你回老家了。”

我趿拉着拖鞋走去走廊，在走廊尽头把窗打开，连续吸了几口有霾味的空气。我又问：“之前是什么时候？”

“今年年初。”

“大哥，现在都秋天了。”

对面迟疑一下，说：“小郑，我想请你帮个忙。”

我立刻警惕起来。

对方又说：“我出了点意外，现在在医院。当时出来得太急，没记得带手机和钱——”

“提钱我挂了。”我说。

“我不是管你借钱。我是想让你去趟我家，帮我揣点现金过来。”冯德权语气软了软，又对我说，“小郑，我这病有些难言之隐。圈里我就只认得你一个，你帮帮哥吧。回头请你吃饭。”

听着这刻意柔化的嗓音，我忍不住在脑中检索这个人，最后隐约记起这是个身材健硕的中年男人。心里权衡一下，我反问：“那你想让我怎么帮吧？”

冯德权先报出一串地址。他家离我们学校不算远，我骑自行车大概十五分钟就能到。然后他又告诉我他家钥匙就藏在防盗门上贴着的倒福后面。他说：“你摸一下那个‘福’字的三点钟位置，然后你小心揭开，钥匙就黏在里面。你先进客厅找找，我的钱夹应该就在茶几上，要么就在沙发上。”

我一听，乐了，说：“冯哥，你不怕我找几个同伙把你家给洗劫喽？”

“你是名校的大学生，我相信你不是那种人。”冯德权那边接着又沉默了一阵，低声说，“不然我揍死你。”

大概是我这边咯咯直乐让他有些尴尬，冯德权告诉我他的医院地址以后就悻悻挂了电话。我觉得这事有那么点儿意思，就蹑手蹑脚溜回寝室，换了套衣服出门。

因为我们男生宿舍有宵禁，我还不得不跟睡眼惺忪地门卫大叔周旋说我在建筑工地打工的二叔出了车祸。只着背心裤衩的门卫大叔连忙怜悯地拍了拍我的肩膀，然后为我开了门。我拖着做作的钝重脚步，在他重新关上门后一路小跑去车棚。

每个城市的夜晚都是孤独的。整座城市小心翼翼地噤着声，生怕吵醒千万个大梦，唯有茕茕伫立的街灯和辨不分明的沉寂群星彼此呼应。

我喜欢夜风触摸皮肤的清爽感觉，但空气很脏，这让我废弛的思绪蒙了一层灰尘。之后没几分钟，我到了冯德权家的小区，那层灰蒙蒙的尘土也被吹散了。

冯德权家住的是个半开放的小区，我在里面转了一阵，没有找到车棚，就只好把自行车扛进单元楼的楼梯间里锁上。

我找到503，手指在那个福字贴纸上摸了一圈，摸到硬硬的部分，我就将纸轻轻揭开，一枚银色的钥匙藏在里面。然后我开了门，大摇大摆钻进冯德权家。等我打开灯，我被玄关处干涸的血滴吓了一跳，心想这里怕不是个案发现场。我连忙进了客厅，找到茶几上的钱夹走人。

等我赶到医院已经将近一个小时以后了。有个身材高大的男人正一瘸一拐地在医院大厅踱步，看到我以后有些欣喜地迎过来。他比我还高，上身只穿着一件勃艮第酒红的地摊工字背心。特征和我残缺的记忆吻合——身材好并且年纪也不小了。

“小郑，谢谢。”冯德权挨得我很近，毛孔粗大而且胡子拉碴的脸上细节被我看得一清二楚。他还很正式地伸出友谊的右手，仿佛我们分别作为两个国家的外交部大使在光明大厅进行会晤。

我把汗腻的手心在裤子上摸了两把，不巧还蹭出点灰色的泥。于是我说：“别握了，我手脏。”

冯德权不以为意地一把捞住我的手，颇为用力地握住。我的手在男生中算是不小的，但被他那粗厚的右手一衬托就显得有些单薄。他提了口气，声音洪亮，说：“谢谢，真的谢谢。”

我说：“不客气。”然后好歹把我的手抽了出来，在强光底下一看，手背被他妈的捏出两道红印子。

之后，他让我在有座椅的等待区等他，他说他要去把钱补交了，还要办个什么手续。

我坐在椅子上昏昏欲睡，过一会儿，他又过来，说可以了。

我清醒了点，一出门就找我的四手自行车。但却没找见。我说：“操，我车被人偷了。”

走路歪歪扭扭的冯德权有些震惊地看着我，满脸写着赔不起。

我又说：“我自行车丢了。这怎么办？现在这点儿地铁也停运了。”

冯德权舒了口气，抚慰似的拍拍我的后背，说：“我之前给我侄子买了辆山地车，他不喜欢那个颜色，所以就一直没收，现在还放在我车库里。你今天不方便回学校的话就先去我那儿将就睡一个晚上。明天早上我带你去看看，你要是喜欢就直接骑走。”

我觉得这个时候我得贫一句，得说我就喜欢叮咣乱响的破车。但是这话卡在喉咙里，鱼刺似的扎着。

冯德权走到马路边上，拦了辆出租车，然后招呼我过去。我愣了一下，困意泛上来，一切经历都变得不那么真实。可能我根本没出寝室，也根本没去有血液残迹的冯德权家，也可能我根本没丢自行车。

等我钻进车里，冯德权赤裸的胳膊贴着我，然后他问：“你是不是冷？”

他那架势像是想把外套脱给我，但我的眼睛盯着他那件背心细密的纤维看了一会儿，然后摇了摇头。

“你怎么进医院的？”我问。

“菜刀，菜刀掉脚上了。”他这么说。

“菜刀怎么还能掉脚上？”我没话找话又问一句。

正常人可能会回“不小心”或者“手没拿稳”，或者再牛逼点儿的会说“被人砍的”。但是冯德权结结巴巴、满脸通红，几个调子为难地拥堵在他的喉咙里，最后他妥协说：“小郑，现在不方便说，等到了家我再告诉你。”

紧接着我们俩就不知道该说些什么了。我摸出手机，打开蓝色软件，其实我也很久没开过了，最近一年来兴致不高，当然，主要是恐艾了。

我找到年初和他的聊天记录，点开他的头像看他的个人资料。界面显示他42岁，他签名里就无聊的一句——我是一个喜欢健身的中年人，第一次来这里，请大家多多关照。

他发了一些自己在健身房的照片，练得很好也很专业，其实吸引不少男人。但他好像并不知道自己很合这个群体中相当一部分人的胃口，不然也不会只关注我然后一直只缠着我聊些有的没的。

我点去我的主页，已经滞留一年有余的签名上写着——“打麻将，一缺三。非诚勿扰。”下面照片墙上稀稀落落摆着几张前年在呼伦贝尔草原上被偷拍的照片。当然，拍得还可以，不然我也不会要过来挂上去。

我翻着看了看我和冯德权之间非常无聊的文字对话。第一天他问我他不会打麻将能不能过来凑局，我说不行。后来他就谈些别的，谈他的生活，他的工作还有他那已经发展出五家连锁的洗车行。他说你以后可以到我这儿免费洗车，我说自行车可以洗吗。后来他还在和我干巴巴的聊着，我在等着，等着他什么时候按捺不住给我发他的鸡巴照，或者按捺不住向我索要我的鸡巴照。但是他没有。于是，我那时很不客气，我说你发吧，他问发什么。我说你不就是想给我看你的鸡巴吗？然后当天他就没再理我，但第二天他给我留言说小郑我们见一面吧。我告诉他我放寒假回老家了。他管我要手机号并且许诺不会骚扰我，而我给了。这以后我就再也没打开过那个软件了。

等我修复完记忆，我们也到了。我下了车，替因受伤而有些动作迟缓的他抵着车门。他有点不好意思，不停地谢我。我另一只单手摸着裤兜，把他家的钥匙也顺便给了他。他又是“谢谢”。

我又进了他家，他招呼我在沙发上坐着，他一瘸一拐地去厨房给我倒了杯水。

“哥，你这儿有烟吗？”我从兜里拿出空掉的烟盒在他眼前晃了晃，然后往茶几上一扔，说，“我的没了。”

他听到后有些吃力地半蹲下，也不知道是不是因为拉扯到受伤的位置，还痛得哼了几声。他从电视柜下面的抽屉里摸出半盒中华，有些愧疚地说道：“我不抽烟，这是年前我表弟过来剩下的。”

我听了以后，笑，就说：“你不抽那我还是算了，不能一边污染你家空气还一边让你跟着吸二手烟。”

他吃力地站起身，说：“没事。”

但我没接他话茬，他就又不知道该说什么了。

我看他站在那儿不挪步，就问：“你不坐吗？这是你家，你怎么这么拘谨。”

“我坐着难受。”他说，“我……我……”

我看他那张泛出虾红的面孔和强健结实的身躯的组合，觉得有点可笑又有点可怜。于是诱导似的问：“你什么啊？”

他咬了咬牙，面目有些凶恶，说：“我后面伤到了。”

“啊？”

“我今天干了点不太理智的事，把我后面伤到了。后来有点慌，因为实在取不出来，去厨房找东西的时候没注意又把菜刀碰掉了。”

“你往你后面塞什么了？”

“灯泡，白炽灯的那种灯泡。”

“五十瓦的？”

“七十五的，不是，你问这个干什么？”

“我就是有点不知道该说什么。哥，你看着不像这种出格的人。”我憋着笑，把杯子放稳。我又说，“没你这么玩儿的，敢这么玩儿的都进肛肠科急诊了。”

他说：“知道，我也进了。而且脚也缝了八针。”

“没抹油吗？润滑好应该也不至于卡进去。”

他大概没想到我会问他细节，刀斧刻出的粗犷面孔流露出羞耻的神色，他说：“我灌好肠以后觉得松了不少，而且玻璃表面比较光滑，我也没多想，就直接想它塞进去。一开始很难进，而且很疼，后来它刚进去我就慌了，因为我那里之前从没……我很紧张，它就缩里面，但也还好不是太里面。”

“下次别冒险玩这种玩具了，万一碎在肠道里可就大麻烦了。如果想解决需求可以去网上买前列腺振动器。”说完我就后悔了，对于冯德权而言我分明是个晚辈，而这番话完完全全是教训小学生的语气。为了缓和气氛，我补充道，“我小时候喜欢把塑料子弹或者红豆绿豆这种小玩意儿塞进鼻孔里，有一次塞进去以后就找不到了，我半夜哭着告诉我妈，我妈急得半夜带我去医院检查，后来发现是虚惊一场，那枚绿豆可能之前什么时候掉出来了，但我没有发现。回家以后，我妈揪着我就是一顿胖揍。”

冯德权尴尬的神情有所缓和，似乎隐隐还流露出感激的意味。紧接着，他又犹犹豫豫着，说：“我是同性恋。”

我抬眼望向他，说：“怎么了吗？正好我也是。”

他以为我有所误会，又进一步解释道：“我发现得比较晚，我快四十的时候才察觉自己可能对男人有感觉。所以很多年轻人的经历我都没有，我在那之前也常常会打手枪，但是好像我既不会想着男人也不会想着女人。”

“难不成你想着外星人？”我又开始了。

“也不会想外星人，就是什么都不会想，脑子里一片空白，牛奶挤完就完事。后来发现自己对男人的倾向，我就查他们是怎么做的，正好今天回家得早，还自己喝了点酒，所以一时冲动拿自己试了一下。小郑，你不会因为这个笑话我吧？”

“不会，谁没犯过蠢。”我仰身靠在沙发上，这是个舒服的姿势。

“你和别人做过那步吗？真的能舒服吗？”他挪到我身边。

“说实话，我不和别人10，只和别人用手和嘴互相玩儿。”我闭上眼睛，幽幽道，“我恐艾，给别人口对方也得戴套。”

他很赞许的样子，说：“你安全意识很强。”

“不过我也不是很喜欢给别人口，但是这个圈子让我有归属感，我需要这种归属感。你要融入，你就得和一些人交往，一旦交往了就得带着油去开房。就是这么回事。”

之后他还说了点什么，但是我迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

等我醒了以后，我发现我睡在卧室里，衣服穿得好好的，但是袜子被人脱了。我坐起身，理了理衣服，排解着残余的困顿。我一宿没有起夜，膀胱正胀得发酸，于是急急溜进洗手间放水。

大概是听到我动作的声响，冯德权还算礼貌地敲了敲房门，说是给我准备了午饭。

我用凉水抹了把脸，然后把牙膏挤在我的左手食指上简单地刷了个牙。

吃饭的时候，我说我下午有课，于是吃完饭他就带我去看那辆山地车。我说我这也算因祸得福了。他于是又开始客气。

把那辆全新的山地车推走之前，我试图也客气一下，说：“对了，我那有瓶没有开封的润滑油，如果你需要我可以送给你。我一般用不上它。”

我又补充：“没有过期，放了不是很久。”不过我猜他应该也不会要。

但没想到他一口答应下来，说：“谢谢，那我们哪天再约一下，你过来的时候给我带过来吧。”

我说那行，我先走了。之后便扬长而去。

不过下午我也没去上课，我找了家店把这辆近乎全新的橄榄绿色的山地车低价一千九给卖了，然后找去学校附近偷卖盗车的隐蔽二手市场，我在一堆“废铁”里挑挑拣拣，最后挑中一辆可以砍价到一百二的破自行车。付了钱给老板以后，我骑上这辆甚至黏着几块胶布的破车，任由它在校园里不够平整的小路上叮咣乱响。

第二章

“阿姨，您这儿有灯泡吗？”我问。

我上铺室友刘子尧让我陪他去五金店买轴承合页、金属吊撑、隔板销、扳手、铁锤和各式钉子。他恐怕自己拎不动，他说，这些都是铁的。

他试图先求助我们寝室里力大无穷的赵奇。打游戏把键盘按得噼啪响的赵奇过了十余秒才从齿缝里挤出一个“滚”字。而另一位平日里热心肠的室友李程林因为要替寝室其余的三位害群之马——也就是我们——连签上午两节大课的到，现在正在阶梯教室的最后一排打坐。

我是刘子尧最后的求助对象，不等刘子尧把脸转向我，我就立刻跳下床，说：“我陪你去，我们先说好，你以后晚上不许偷偷对着下面放屁。”

刘子尧嬉皮笑脸地冲过来，猛抓一把我的裆部。他说：“那你以后不许对着上面打手枪。”

我拍开他的毛手，跟赵奇招呼一声。又是过了十余秒，赵奇咬牙切齿道：“你们俩赶紧滚。”

刘子尧带我去了学校西门附近的五金店。那个五金店在一栋旧楼房的底部，在半地下。窗户和正门在地面上露出的那一半，像探出砂土的旱獭一对觊觎的大小眼。要想进店里，得顺着水泥砌的阶梯走下去。只是这短梯不知道是哪个数学天才测量的，水泥阶梯三高一低。阶梯中的矮子大概后来被人视为不和谐的异端，于是被强压上一块厚木板。那块辨不出原色的木板久经风吹雨淋，中心磨损出凹陷，边缘呈现残败的黑绿色，仿佛得了不治之症，轻踩一脚上去它就吱哇乱叫起来。

在那块木板在我脚掌之下挣扎的时候，我仰头多看了眼五金店左边灰头土脸的KTV和右边店铺墙上支出的一只似乎永不熄灭的写着“性保健”的LED灯牌。

刘子尧推门进去，门上放挂着的几只铜铃铛随着木门的战栗吵闹不止。我连忙跟着他进了五金店。

五金店柜台里挤着坐了两位阿姨，一胖一瘦。瘦的那个正在打毛线，听到有人来了把钩针往毛线球里狠狠一扎。

刘子尧从裤兜里摸出一页折了四折的稿纸，缓慢抖开，然后诗朗诵般把他需要的轴承合页、金属吊撑和隔板销等铁制的破玩意儿一一宣读出来。瘦的阿姨凝神听着，好像听到一首晦涩的诗一样沉默着。紧接着她把她嶙峋的两只胳膊伸向货架的上面、下面、左面和右面。

她和刘子尧之间环绕着一种充满正式感的氛围。我和胖阿姨则被他们两个隔绝开了。胖的那位于是用一双鼓凸的眼睛盯住我猛瞧，怪凶的。

我只好清清嗓子，问：“阿姨，您这儿有灯泡吗？”

胖阿姨竖起右手食指指了指天花板，我的脑袋顺着她食指的指向仰起。接着，我摇了摇头，说：“不是节能灯，是那种白炽灯。”

胖阿姨站起身，又费力地屈下腰，然后从柜台最下方拿出个水杯高的纸盒。纸盒的材质很劣质，是单层的沙黄色瓦楞纸。一只胖手揭开满是灰尘的瓦楞纸盒盖，里面歪歪躺着几只套着更单薄的沙漠色瓦楞纸裙的白炽灯。

我凑到纸盒附近，透过弧形玻璃壳看蛛网形状的钨丝。这个灯泡？真的是这个灯泡吗？

“阿姨，这个灯泡结实吗？”

胖阿姨疑惑不解。

刘子尧买了不少东西，瘦的那位阿姨全给他囫囵装进一只旧纸箱，只剩下几瓶孤零零地玻璃胶和白乳胶立在白色塑料袋里。我二话不说拎起袋子，万分友善地替他拉开店门。那几只铜铃铛又热闹地呜喳起来。

刘子尧撇撇嘴，小声嘀咕，“敢情还是我自己拿。”

顺着几阶水泥梯回归地面的时候，我问刘子尧买这堆废铁要干嘛？

刘子尧说，这不是废品，这是艺术品的材料。

我说，艺术家，你走快点，别慢吞吞的。

回到寝室以后，刘子尧把他那只箱子拖到房间角落。我正站在书桌前翻找我的饭卡，刘子尧从我身边路过，顺势抬起膝盖顶了我后腰一下，他说：“你手机闪半天了，想什么呢？”

我看了眼来电显示的那串号码后四位，摇了摇头，说：“诈骗电话。”

“那你怎么不直接挂断？”

我又摇了摇头。

“我看你是有病。”刘子尧说。

那串号码在屏幕显示十几秒，然后消失，之后又显示十几秒，再消失。如此反复四五遍。

过了五分钟，刚把电脑打开的刘子尧接听了他的手机，他口头敷衍道：“嗯，在，他在。行，知道了。”

挂了电话，刘子尧朝我吼道：“你妈的，郑轶，你表哥让你接电话。都打我这儿来了！”

我的神经紧绷着，烦躁地把手机攥在手里溜去走廊尽头。等那串号码重新霸占着手机屏的时候，我接听了。

“我表哥？嗯？”我嗓子发紧，一开口声线竟然有些发抖。多半是被气的。

“小轶，我想你了。你这半年来总是躲着我，我实在没办法才打扰你同学的。你没生我的气吧？”这些话横陈出来似乎有点低声下气的意味，但语气却是与句意相驳的理直气壮。当然了，严浩然这人向来就是这种德行。

“我之前和你说好了的，我们以后不再联系了。”

对方哑声笑起来，一阵强风灌入手机听筒，激起一阵微小的或许并非真正存在的噼啪声。

我顺着窗口望出去，一道鞭长的闪电穿透拥簇的乌云。

“我在你楼下，你下来吧。我们先去吃个饭，然后去开房。”他又说，“郑轶，我想你了。”

“我下午还有课，去不了。”

“郑轶。”

“以后不要再找我了。”

“郑轶。”

“我们结束了。我挂了，拜拜。”我攥着手机，手心腻出的汗让手机外壳滑而温热。

听见我大力开门的声音，刘子尧抻着脑袋看我，问：“你他妈吃枪药了？”

我瞪了他一眼。

“不是家里出什么事了吧？”

“没，没有。没什么事。”我脱掉套头衫，拽掉牛仔裤，又把因摩擦力而下滑的四角内裤往上提了提。

“你脸色看着不太好。真没事儿？”刘子尧追问一句。

我爬上床，拉起被子盖住头，瓮声瓮气道：“我头有点疼，下午先不去上课了。”

刘子尧凑过来，手伸进我的被子里，探了探我的额头，揶揄道：“郑轶，你真能装。”

“老师要是点名，你就告诉她我暖瓶炸了，去校医院涂药了。”我翻了个身，把被子紧紧裹在身上。

严浩然曾横冲直撞地闯入我少年时代的尾巴，在我之后的生活里留下一道难以弥合的裂痕。他本不应该在我的人生轨迹中，但在某一天，似乎又一种激荡的狂想促使他超速变道，然后将慌不择路的孤独的我拥入他的火圈之内。

我在高一的时候就见过严浩然了。那时他正处在男孩和男人模糊的界限之间，面部凝合了硬朗和些许稚气。他理着寸头，身量很高，宽大的骨架附着正强健起来的肌肉。他的长相称得上非常英俊，但这副好皮囊被他的流里流气磨损得厉害。他总是在下午放学的时候迎着人流站在我们高中的校门口，手里玩弄着一枚反光的银色打火机。

我听到过别人讨论他，听他们讨论同他分分合合的女朋友，听他们讨论他只上过一年就辍学的大学，听他们讨论他做初中老师的母亲和另一个城市警局做副局长的父亲，听他们讨论他在本市开夜总会的亲舅舅。谈论他的人仿佛很了解他，可是当他们看到他站在那里的时候，他们都把嘴牢牢闭严，好像他是个神秘的陌生人一样。

我高二的下学期尾声，正值北方狂躁而多雨的盛夏。那天下午放学的时候，我又看到了他，但是没有看到他的那枚银色的打火机。他也看到了我，然后他朝我招了招手，他说：“你过来。”

我左右张望一番，觉得他大概不是叫我。

他流露出气馁的表情，穿过人群向我走来。他随意支起手臂勾住我的肩膀，问：“你害怕我吗？”

我说：“不怕。”

他说：“不怕我打你吗？”

我说：“你为什么要打我呢？”

他听到我的反问似乎很高兴，嘴角甚至扯开点弧度。他又接着问道：“你觉得我不像那种坏人吗？”

我说：“我不了解你，所以我没办法给你定性。”

严浩然把我带到学校附近贩卖习题册为主的书店附近，他站到我的对面，而我和他之间有一只深绿色的垃圾桶，垃圾桶盖上有几个歪歪扭扭的烟屁股。

“我不是那种坏人，但是我也做了不少坏事。”他促狭地笑笑，又问，“你是高二的？”

我点了点头，他也跟着我点了点头。之后，他从口袋里掏出个牛皮纸的小信封，直接扔到我怀里。他的表情变得有点萎靡，他接着说，“高三在你们楼上，你帮我把它原封不动地转交给六班的林梦琪。”

我说：“哦。可以。”

“你都不好奇吗？”严浩然绕过那只垃圾桶，手臂重新搭到我的肩膀上，食指蹭了蹭我粗制滥造的高中校服。

“我猜应该是她告诉你她怀孕了，而你想出钱让她打胎。你还觉得你没那么喜欢她，所以你还想借这次机会和她分手。老实说，你这样挺不负责任的。”

严浩然稍稍弓下腰，凑到我耳旁，开始低声发笑。他过于贴近的鼻息和嗓音，让我禁不住微微颤抖。我躲开他的亲近，说：“等今天晚自习课间休息的时候，我帮你拿给她。”

严浩然犹豫几秒，流露出急欲为自己申辩的神情。但他似乎又觉得对我解释并没有什么意义，于是那些话似乎消解在了他喉头。稍后，他再次靠近我，用一种怪异粗糙的鄂音问我道：“你有什么想问的吗？”

“你的打火机呢？”我问。

“坏了。”他说，他的两只手探进口袋摸索了一下，紧接着两只手都握起拳头，拳心朝着地面。他问，“你猜在哪只手里？”

我摇了摇头，说：“哪只手里都没有。”

他又笑开了，怪好看的。他说：“你猜错了。”

他将右边的拳头反转过来，手指缓慢地张开，像是在静待一颗孤零零的种子发芽。

他说道：“你猜错了，我得惩罚你。”

他的手指触碰到我的喉结，然后轻轻拉开我的领口，任由那枚沾有他指纹和温度的打火机顺着我的胸骨中线一路下滑。我好像被一把锋锐的斧子从正中劈开，一切知觉被绞入庞大的战栗之中。

那枚银色的打火机对我身体的探索最终止于我的腰腹处，低劣质量的校服裤子松紧箍住了它的去路。严浩然正面贴着我，稍微低下头，鼻尖无意识地磨蹭着我的额头。他的手来到我们的身体之间，右手拇指隔着化纤布料摩挲着那枚打火机，而这枚打火机像是嵌进了我的身体里，成为了我的一部分——我的角质，我的皮肤，我血管里沸腾起来的血液。

“送你了。好不好？”

我一把拍开他的手，身体向后退了一步。我知道我满脸通红的窘态肯定被他发现了，慌乱之间，我拔腿就跑。

“郑轶说他下午的课不去了。”我听到刘子尧对赵奇这么说。

“他怎么了？”赵奇收拾书包的声音放轻很多，压着嗓子问，“又病了？”

刘子尧对着空气“哼”了一声，说道：“他暖瓶炸了。”

“他什么时候有暖瓶了？还不是天天蹭你的用。”

刘子尧似乎懒得解释，对赵奇说：“你好了没啊？能不能快点，又要迟到了。”

路过我床边的时候，刘子尧隔着棉被狠拍了一下我的屁股。

然后脑袋噌地就从被子里钻出来，瞪着眼睛看他，骂道：“操你妈。”

“你倒是想！”刘子尧嘻嘻哈哈地把门甩上。

方才我的身体猝不及防地一震，粘稠的思绪瞬间被打碎。我憋了口气，又重新钻回我的热烘烘的小窝。

那天晚自习的课间我把信封原封不动交给林梦琪。她狐疑地看着我，我被她盯得有点尴尬，就说，“他给你的。”

林梦琪撕开信封快速看了一眼，问我：“他没跟你说什么乱七八糟的吧？”

我的眼睛从她清丽的面庞滑到她被宽松校服全然遮盖住的小腹，摇了摇头，说：“没，他没跟我说什么。就让我把这个给你。”

林梦琪又戒备地审视一下我，然后什么都没说就离开了。

之后的几天，严浩然都没再出现在我们学校的门口。我猜他可能是因为负疚感短暂掐灭了他平日里高涨的择偶欲求。而我每天都能见到林梦琪，周末还能看到她去上补习班。好像什么都没发生在她身上。

不过后来有人在市中心步行街碰到严浩然和另外一个漂亮女生，这件事传着传着，就出现当事女生小学同学跳出来说严浩然现在换了根据地，现在时不时驻守在两公里外的本市知名掉尾高中门口。那时我就想，这男的可真不是个东西。

一个月后的周五傍晚，那是我们下午的第四节课，按照惯例是年级的大扫除时间。我对灰尘有点过敏，每次都是帮女生搬完桌子就开溜。

我正要出校门，忽然看到严浩然精神抖擞地立在我们学校八字校训浮夸的金字正下方，旁边停着一辆磨损严重的深宝蓝色雅马哈摩托车。

严浩然朝我扬了扬手，说：“过来。”

我说：“干什么？”

严浩然那张俊脸上流露出点不耐烦，说：“别废话，让你过来就过来。”

我只好走过去。严浩然长腿一迈，万分潇洒地跨骑上那辆摩托车，又命令一声，“坐我后面。”

我捏着书包带，站在原地抗拒地摇了摇头。

严浩然气呼呼地叹了口气，又从摩托上下来，试探地打开的摩托车车尾的小后备箱，把里面的一个粉红色的女士头盔扔我怀里，对我说道：“别再废话了。”

我万分犹豫又心惊肉跳地坐到他后面，两只无所适从的手臂最后还是缠到了他腰上。

严浩然低低笑了几声，忽然单手捏住我交错的手腕，把它们摆放的位置上移一点，他说：“我下面比较敏感。”

紧接着我听到几声推发引擎粗糙的喘响，我赶紧一头贴住他的后背，把他勒得紧紧的。我在头盔里的声音有些失真，我说：“我明年六月份还要参加高考。”

我不得不承认在我得知这辆摩托车其实是他偷的这件事之前，我很享受被劲风气流裹挟的刺激感，而让这平地飞翔的刺激更具有冒险意味的是我如此甘愿地将自己的生命交付给这样一个我并不曾信任过的男人手里。

在严浩然驶入高速路的时候，我偏过头看近处的那片深色的平原，看被橘色浸染过的天空倾倒在远处墨色群山屈折着的臂弯里。温吞静止的它们在我们身边极速掠过，被搅碎后均匀地涂抹在我的视网膜上。

十分钟之后，天气忽然变得凶恶起来，大片厚重的积雨云翻滚着层层推进，将霞光和那些其他的夜晚的可爱预兆层层掩盖起来，闪电从云层暗灰色的罅隙间蜿蜒爬过，接着是轰隆的惊雷。我想我可能会被雷电击中，浑身焦黑地倒在路边的草稞上，久久未被行车发现。接着，兜头的暴雨应期而至，我开始想象当摩托车跌在这湿滑的公路上时，被摔出去的我也许会摔断一条腿，也许是三根肋骨。

严浩然对我厄运连连的想象一无所知。等他下了高速之后，他开始减速，然后在加油站附近停下。我们两个都大雨被淋透了，他像是透支了体力般粗粗喘息着。在我们紧紧依靠着对方的时候，他摩挲起我的手背，残留在我们皮肤上的雨水因此升温。

“我去加油站借个电话，让这个摩托车的主人过来拿车。你等会儿把头盔放进车尾的那个黑箱里。”严浩然拍了拍我的手，示意我先下去。

“什么主人？”我问。

严浩然替我摘掉头盔，笑得放肆又嚣张，他体贴地说：“这车是我下午偷的，现在该物归原主了，不然人家该着急了。”

我呆站在原地，看他钻进加油站的便利店里。过了两分钟，他把摩托推到便利店门口，然后对我说：“走啊。”

“去哪？”我问。

“去我那吧。你浑身都湿透了。”严浩然不怀好意地攥住我的后领，拧出一把水。

我们两个步行了两公里才找到公交站，在这一段路上，严浩然提及他之前和林梦琪发生过性关系，过程中保险套破掉了，但他头昏脑热还是进行下去了。林梦琪应该吃了口服避孕药，但是第二个月的例假还是来晚了。他说他吓得要死，还好是虚惊一场。他还说他和很多女生都发生过性关系，因为他能力很强。我懒得发表言论，牙齿发颤地在公交站等着半个小时一趟的公交车。

等我精疲力尽地爬上公交车，我直接走到最后一排，而严浩然坐在我旁边。没几秒，他的手绕到我的后腰，掀开湿漉漉的布料，然后抚摸起我的身体。他掌心滚烫，驱赶了我身体的凉意。这游弋的温暖令我昏昏欲睡。

我们坐了十二个站才下车。严浩然说他就住在附近，但是我们起码走了十分钟。我的衣服半干不干的黏在身上，风一吹过来，我就要哆嗦几下。

“你不会想现撬个别人家的防盗门吧？”刚说完，我就打了个喷嚏。

严浩然远比我精力旺盛得多，他偏过头看我，说：“你是不是走不动了？要不要我背你？”

我连忙摆手拒绝。他顺着街口向左转，然后穿过一小片退休职工种满大葱和西红柿的半荒废小区公园。他从口袋里掏出钥匙串，叮叮当当地拧开防盗门，说：“快到了，你再坚持一下。”

严浩然的居室在这栋新楼的三层，一进门他就直接脱掉了他的上衣和裤子，被濡湿的内裤勾勒出他私密的身体中心。

“我先给你烧点开水。你先去淋浴室冲个热水澡吧。”严浩然大剌剌地钻进厨房，过了一会儿我听到烧水壶的气响。

我踩着拖鞋进了淋浴室，把校服、背心和内裤挂在一边，然后拧开花洒开水搓洗疲乏的身体。

过了两分钟，浴室的门被人打开。严浩然埋怨地挤进来，说：“你也太慢了。”

他直视着我的身体，然后环抱住我的肩膀，开始亲吻我的脖子，好像一只奸猾的猎豹一击咬紧羚羊颈部，之后才开始品尝最鲜美的部分。

严浩然问我：“你叫什么啊？”

我感觉水汽胀进我的耳孔里，这使我听到的他的声音充满了虚虚的杂响。

“郑轶。”我回答道。

他咬着我的耳朵，轻声叫我的名字。“郑轶”。之后，他又声音大了一些，他说，“郑轶。”尽管他只叫了我两遍，但是我觉得我的名字仿佛被他念了无数次。郑轶郑轶郑轶郑轶郑轶郑轶郑轶郑轶郑轶郑轶郑轶郑轶郑轶郑轶郑轶郑轶郑轶郑轶郑轶郑轶郑轶郑轶郑轶郑轶郑轶郑轶郑轶郑轶郑轶郑轶郑轶郑轶郑轶郑轶郑轶郑轶郑轶郑轶郑轶郑轶。

我翻了个身，手机屏幕正锲而不舍地闪动。我伸长手臂够到手机，看了眼上面显示的备注——“冯德权”。他的名字后面跟着一个手机自带的“灯泡”表情贴。

“喂？”我接通电话。

对方吞吞吐吐地憋出一句话：“是郑轶吗？”

“是啊，你不是打过我电话吗。冯哥，怎么了？”

“小郑，你明天有时间吗？”

“明天啊，明天我上午有课，下午没什么事儿。”

“那个，之前你跟我提过的润滑油。”冯德权像咬了舌尖一样顿住，迟疑了几秒才说，“我明天想请你吃饭。”

“可以。你请我吃晚饭吧。”我缩在被子里，仿佛离不开壳的乌龟。

冯德权大致没想到我这么轻易就答应他，舌头打结似的说：“好，好好。明……明天想去哪里吃就你做决定。”

“嗯，那明天我把那罐润滑油给你带着。还有事吗？”

“小郑。”

“怎么了？”

“山地车你还喜欢吗？”

我有些不自然地哽了一下，说：“挺好的。谢谢冯哥。”

“好，好好。你喜欢就好。那我先挂了，这边还有点忙。明天见。”

我有点心虚地挂了电话，又把被子往上拉了拉。

接过这个电话之后，外面天已经暗了。我翻出两袋苏打饼干和一包核桃牛奶勉强填饱肚子。去卫生间刷了个牙又简易洗了把脸。在我重新龟缩进床上的时候，我看到手机显示我收到了几条彩信，我点开严浩然发来的照片，不出所料是他独自一人在酒店里无聊时对着镜子拍的裸体，最后一张他以别扭的姿势将他高大的身体卡在门廊处，一只大手捏住一边饱满厚实的臀瓣，让抹了润滑而晶亮的臀缝对着镜子赤裸地展现出来。

我脑子轰轰乱响了几声，沉寂许久的欲望冒出星星火光来。我在心里一边骂他下贱一边骂我自己下贱。然后我抱着我的抽纸盒，另一只手小心翼翼探到我半勃起的部位上下撸动起来。我花了三分钟打了个快抢，把手上的精液擦净后，又在寝室对着空气喷了点我的男士香水。

过了半个小时，刘子尧他们吃过晚饭回来。

“怎么这么香，郑轶你刚才是不是偷偷打手枪了？”刘子尧这么说。

赵奇连声附和着我们寝室知名真探刘子尧同学。

只有我们寝室唯一的良心李程林同学示意他俩噤声，说：“郑轶睡着了，你们小声点。”

我的脑袋陷在棉花一样柔软的枕头里，缓慢陷入沉沉的梦乡。

这是一个称不上愉快的古怪的梦境。我梦见了冯德权，他主动在蓝色软件上联系我说他是一对性开放夫妻里的丈夫，希望为他的妻子找到合意的情人。

尽管我在梦里仍旧知道我自己是个比较讲究的同性恋，但是我还是应他要求发了几张自己各个角度的裸照。后来，冯德权说他把照片拿给他妻子看了，他的妻子很满意。

他妻子满意的指令满足了我的虚荣，我甚至还不忘谦虚地表示因为光线关系我并没有拍好我的生殖器，如果他们可以见到它，它绝对比照片里看起来要大很多。

“那就见一面吧。”冯德权这么在聊天框里建议。紧接着他开始询问我的具体尺寸，我的学校地址还有我和我的父母的政治面貌。

“是不是党员有影响吗？我家往上数三辈都是清白勤劳的无产阶级。”我说。

冯德权说因为他妻子是本市一个二本大学马列学院的思修讲师，所以不希望被资本主义走狗玷污她的身体。

“我会用政审材料证明我自己的。”我这么说。

冯德权觉得我觉悟很高，于是安排了一次约炮。他们夫妻两个体谅我是个穷大学生，于是决定他们来支付酒店过夜的费用。这时，我已经彻底忘掉了我的性取向，因为获得认可而满心狂热的欢喜。

在睡梦中眼球的快速运动过程中，我等待的时间被无限缩短。我站在酒店昏暗的走廊里，轻轻扣门。他们夫妻俩没有人在酒店大厅里等我，也没有人给我留房卡。仅仅告诉了我房间号码。我敲门的声音很轻，就像是用拳头在拍打一床太空被一样。

冯德权鬼鬼祟祟地打开房门，一把将我拽进去。他身高比现实中还要高，看起来仿佛有两米。不过也可能是我在睡眠里被想象压缩成了一个一米六的矮子。

我说我有点紧张。

冯德权瞪大眼睛，说你不会不行吧？

我说我想去尿个尿。

冯德权说，这不行。你任务完成了以后才能去尿尿。

我说我不去尿尿就没办法完成组织交给我的任务。

冯德权说，不行。

我说，你行的话，你为什么不自己去满足你的老婆？

冯德权当即脱下裤子，给我看他疲软状态下的巨蟒。他说，我太大了。

我说，我也很大。我也脱下裤子，但是我的小鸟不受控制地开始缩小，我在它不受控制变成米粒大小之前拉起内裤遮住不争气的它。

我听到那个马列学院女教师的娇笑声从双人大床上传来，她穿着丝袜和一件我奶奶才喜欢的法兰绒短旗袍，透过丝袜我能看到她涂成鲜红的脚趾。接着，丝袜开始抽丝，有血顺着她的脚背留下来。应该是菜刀掉她脚上了。

可是菜刀怎么能掉脚上呢？

我开始胆怯地抽泣，我在哀悼我的生殖器和我迟迟不能释放的膀胱。

冯德权一把扯碎我的内裤，然后把头埋过来。那个半躺在床上的丰腴女人用播音员般标准的普通话说：“他要先替你暖枪。”

我推搡着身高两米的冯德权，哀求道：“我是同性恋，我有罪，我真的有罪。求求你不要咬掉我的——”

就在我以为我会痛失我的命根子时，忽然有人大力擂起房门。严浩然嘶哑的吼声灌进来，“郑轶，郑轶，郑轶！”

接下来那一捶，好似正挨上我的膀胱。我迅速在黑暗中下坠，然后在失重中睁开眼。外面正当蒙蒙亮。

我坐起身，摸了摸有点发麻的右腿，又心有余悸地摸了摸我的命根子。发现它正安心地软卧在内裤里我很欣慰。我希望它有朝一日能够具有自我意识，这样它就会对我在梦里拼命捍卫它而万分感激。

我趿着拖鞋钻去洗手间呲水，膀胱前所未有的畅快。之后我冲了个澡，还假模假样剃了剃胡茬，洗完脸之后我对着镜子搔首弄姿十余秒。之后我换好衣服，打算去食堂吃早饭。

充足的休息常常使人振奋，我得以将我和严浩然纠缠不休的过往情事抛之脑后。我下楼的一路上都情不自禁地认为自己是个人见人爱的酷哥，刚推开宿舍楼下的大门，四门八方吹来的妖风迫不及待地否定了我。

后来，冯德权回忆那天下午我们第一次约会的场景。我纠正他，是一起吃饭。

他说觉得那天的我看着很精神，也有可能是下午阳光很亮而我又站在阳光下，推着一辆破破烂烂的自行车。他说我面颊上有油润的光泽，很健康。

他说，他那个时候心底有一丝异样，这使他忍不住一直看着我。

我问，你看到了什么？

他说，一个奸诈的男大学生。

TBC


End file.
